Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Glee: New Direction. It was released on September 7, 2013. Episode “So here's what you missed on Glee. After all the New Directions graduated Will was really depressed and there was a lot of drama going on with moving apart from each other for the New Directions and Marley had to say bye to Jake and eventually she found Ryder is at her college. Meanwhile, Unique and Kitty are roomates and go to the same college as Jake. So Will decided to create an all new New Directions and have auditions the second week of school. And that's what you missed on GLEE" Will is seen walking down the hallway. He glances at each student wondering if they are Glee material. He sees a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walking down the hallway and a friend named Josh calls out, “Devin! Come here!!!” Will smiles and puts up a poster reading : GLEE CLUB: AUDITIONS THIS WEEK!!!!! A girl with blonde hair walks down the hallway. “Sophia! Wait up!” Sophia turns around to see her two best friends Sabrina and Kennedy rushing to her. She waits till her friends caught up and Kennedy says, “Wow. Don't you think that the Glee club is for losers?” “I don't know...It seems like fun!” Sophia says as they walk away. A boy looks down the hall where they walked by. “So do you like Sophia?” a voice behind him asks. “Shut up!” then Paul pauses, “Maybe, is it obvious?!” “Yes.” “Whatever Jack.” Paul says as they walk to their class as two best friends look down the hall. “Okay, Juliet no one is looking so just....sign up with me!” “Kira, I hate this dare!” complained Juliet. “Just do it. I want to be the first one!” “ Six already signed up!” “What!!!” Kira said as she wrote down KIRA RENER and JULIET HALEIGH. (music plays.) Sophia: You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass Shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium x4 I am titanium “Thank you Sophia! Great job!” Will says. He calls out the next name.... Natalia ,a girl in a wheelchair, is sitting in english class. She falls asleep and starts dreaming.... Natalia: Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside I find so stupid So why should I hide That I love to make love to you baby So many ways want to touch you tonight I'm a big girl got no secrets this time That I love to make love to you baby If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then Only got just one life this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say I wanna dance, and love, and dance again x2 Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then Only got just one life this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say I wanna dance, and love, and dance again x2 There is shouts of her name and they turn quieter and deeper into a teacher's voice. “Natalia, wake up!” “Oh. Sorry.” (music plays) Kyle: All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles in your smile In the back of my mind making me feel right I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now Both: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Jason: And all my walls stood tall painted blue And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel right Both: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door And you'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. “Wonderful!” says Will. “Thank you!” says Kyle and Jason together. “Jason, when we sang I remembered all the fun we had together.” “Awww, that's sweet.” Jason says and he kisses Kyle. They walk away for the next person to come on. Josh: You'd take the clothes off my back and I'd let you You'd steal the food right out my mouth and I'd watch you eat it I still don’t know why, why I love you so much, ohh You curse my name, in spite to put me to shame Have my laundry in the streets, dirty or clean, give it up for fame But I still don't know why, why I love it so much And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail Blue told me remind you niggas Fuck that shit y'all talking 'bout, I'm the nigga Caught up in all these lights and cameras But look what that shit did to Hammer Goddammit it I like it Bright lights is enticing but look what it did to Tyson All that money in one night, thirty mill for one fight But soon as all the money blows, all the pigeons take flight Fuck the fame, keep cheating on me, what I do, I took her back Fool me twice, that's my bad, I can't even blame her for that Enough to make me wanna murder, momma please just get my bail I know nobody to blame, Kurt Cobain, I did it to myself And we all just entertainers And we're stupid and contagious And we all just entertainers Now I got tattoos on my body, psycho bitches in my lobby I got haters in the paper, photo shoots with paparazzi Can't even take my daughter for a walk, see 'em by the corner store I feel like I'm cornered off enough is enough, I'm calling this off Who the fuck I'm kidding though, I'm getting high, sitting low Sliding by in that big body, curtains all in my window This fame hurt but this chain works, I think back you asked the same person If this is all you had to deal with, nigga deal with, this shit ain't work This light work, camera snapping, my eyes hurt Niggas dying back where I was birthed, fuck your IRIS and the IRS Get the hell up off your high horse You got the shit that niggas die for, dry yours Why you mad, take the good with the bad Don't throw the baby out with the bath water You still alive, still that nigga Nigga you survived, you still getting bigger nigga Living the life, Vanilla wafers in a villa Illest nigga alive, [http://rapgenius.com/1902353/Jay-z-holy-grail/Michael-jacksons-thriller Michael Jackson's Thriller] You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it And you take the blade right out my heart, just so you can watch me bleed And I still don’t know why, why I love you so much, yeah And you play this game in spite to drive me insane I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess whose name But I still don't know why, why our love is so much “Thanks Josh!” “You're welcome!” Paul: I gotta take a little time A little time to think things over I better read between the lines In case I need it when I'm older Aaaah woah-ah-aah Now this mountain I must climb Feels like a world upon my shoulders And through the clouds I see love shine It keeps me warm as life grows colder In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again Can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life I wanna know what love is I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me Aaaah woah-oh-ooh Let's talk about love (I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside (I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love (I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide (I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love (I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too (I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too And I know, and I know, I know you can show me Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know (I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love (I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know (I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love I know you can show me, yeah. “That was wonderful! Good job!” “Thank you!” Paul says as he smiles at Sophia. Harriet walks on stage. “Okay Harriet this is your time to shine.” she thinks in her head. Harriet: I know that we are young and I know you may love me But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro She's got both hands in her pockets And she won't look at you, won't look at you She hides true love, en su bolsillo She's got a halo around her finger around you You know that I love you, boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta choose Nothing to lose Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette and hush Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro, Alejandro Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Alejandro, Alejandro Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Stop please, just let me go Alejandro, just let me go Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro Don't call my name, don't call my name, bye Fernando I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette and hush Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro, Alejandro Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Alejandro, Alejandro Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro (Alejandro, Alejandro) nI'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernado (Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro) Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch (Alejandro, Alejandro) Just smoke one cigarette and hush Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto (Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro) Alejandro “Thank you Harriet” “No, thank you Mr. Schue.” Daniel walks on. Daniel: If someone stood up in a crowd And raised his voice up way out loud And waved his arm and shook his leg You'd notice him If someone in the movie show Yelled "Fire in the second row This whole place is a powder keg!" You'd notice him And even without clucking like a hen Everyone gets noticed, now and then, Unless, of course, that personage should be Invisible, inconsequential me! Cellophane Mister Cellophane Shoulda been my name Mister Cellophane 'Cause you can look right through me Walk right by me And never know I'm there... I tell ya Cellophane Mister Cellophane Shoulda been my name Mister Cellophane 'Cause you can look right through me Walk right by me And never know I'm there... Suppose you was a little cat Residin' in a person's flat Who fed you fish and scratched your ears? You'd notice him Suppose you was a woman, wed And sleepin' in a double bed Beside one man, for seven years You'd notice him A human being's made of more than air With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there Unless that human bein' next to you Is unimpressive, undistinguished You know who... Cellophane Mister Cellophane Shoulda been my name Mister Cellophane 'Cause you can look right through me Walk right by me And never know I'm there... I tell ya Cellophane Mister Cellophane Shoulda been my name Mister Cellophane 'Cause you can look right through me Walk right by me And never know I'm there Never even know I'm there. Hope I didn't take up too much of your time. “Thank you Daniel. That concludes auditions today and here are the results you six are.....IN!” Everybody rejoices and hug each other. All: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere A singer in a smokey room The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searchin' in the night Streetlight, people Livin' just to find emotion Hidin' somewhere in the night Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anythin' to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win, some will lose Some are born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searchin' in the night Streetlight, people Livin' just to find emotion Hidin' somewhere in the night Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people Don't stop beliven Spoilers *Titanium is the first song. *There will be a group number at the end. *Kyle and Jason kiss. *Natalia will be having a dream sequence. *This is the first audition episode. Songs